The Long Walk Home
by Lathan Lover
Summary: After getting kicked off the bus for fighting, both Lucas and Nathan come face to face with the opposing team...and their feelings for each other. MM SlashIncest
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill and all the actors & characters...believe me, you'd know it!

I'd like to once again shower Miss Meehan with much love.

**Prologue**

_**Lucas**_

When I joined the varsity team of Tree Hill High school, I expected things in my life to change. For one, I was on the same team as his half-brother and rival Nathan Scott. Second, most of the kids at Tree Hill aren't exactly in my league economically or rather, I'm not in theirs. They're mostly spoiled, rich kids with too much time and money on their hands. Nathan is no exception. So of all the changes that have occurred since joining the Ravens, the last I would have expected was to be in the back seat of a car with members of the opposing team looking on while I French kissed my brother clad wearing only his underwear. But maybe I should start from the beginning...

You see, even though the hazing and the other pranks had stopped, my brother and I were no closer to getting along than before. Things sort of escalated at an away game and one thing led to another and we actually started fighting. So much for unity and team spirit huh! I sat alone on the bus as always. Then suddenly Coach Durham starts going off and the next thing I know, Nathan and I are standing on the side of the road thirty miles away from home. Now I'm pretty sure Coach has broken several laws by depositing minors on the side of the road like that but my idiot brother and I decide it's cool and start to hoof it back home. That's when the real trouble began.

A group of neanderthals from the opposing team show up and Nathan not being the brightest bulb jumps in. Next thing I know they have this gun to his head and threaten to waste him if I don't get in. We sort of realize these guys are jerks when they introduce themselves as Thing, Thing One and Thing Three but since they do have a gun, we both try to play it cool. Then they force us to strip and suddenly I have visions of Deliverance dancing in my head. I can tell by Nathan's eyes that he's thinking the same thing. I also see something else. He's thinking and I think he's thinking of a way we can get out of this. He tells me to go along with them but I'm not so sure this is such a good idea.

They force us to go buy condoms and feminine wash and all I can think of is telling some adult there what's happening to us but Nathan begs me not to. I have a feeling he's too ashamed to maybe let his father know some punks got the better of him. The cops are coming. We can hear the sirens and Nathan forces me out the door and back into the car. Again, I think it is the not wanting his dad...our dad, to find him this way.

Nathan starts to get agitated and demands our clothes, that's when things take a really bizarre turn. The three things pull over to a secluded wooded area and start whispering to each other. Then Thing one says, "Kiss him."

It takes me a while to realize he's talking to Nathan. I protest and tell them there is no way in hell we are going to do that when suddenly Nathan's lips are pressed tight against mine. I have to admit, it's not an unpleasant feeling. When he breaks the kiss, I'm sort of breathless and I run my tongue across my lips and suffer the insults our three captors hurl at me.

"French kiss him," Thing Three says.

I'm not sure which one of us he was talking to but I instantly pull Nathan in by his face and force my tongue into his mouth. His tongue is pleasantly swirling against my own and suddenly the catcalls and shouts of 'fag' don't bother me cause Nathan Scott is an amazing kisser. Besides, their is obviously some homoerotic tension going on with our captors. Why else would three men want to see two other men kiss.

Nathan moves from my lips to my neck and slowly works his way up to my ear. "Follow my lead," he whispers softly. I don't think I've ever been harder in my life.

"Make out," I guess the other Thing said and Nathan's hand is at my crotch, groping it through my boxer briefs.

I slip my hand inside his boxers and return the favor. I think Nathan actually moans inside my mouth and again against my neck and down my throat and suddenly he's got the gun. It's a fucking starter pistol and the boys are not as menacing as they first appeared to be. Then they remind us we are outnumbered and order us out the car.

"You," one of the Things says. I'm so turned on I can't really tell which is which anymore. "Give him a blowjob."

Nathan pushes me back and back until we're at the driver's side door. He spins me around and forces me to my knees. Part of me is secretly wishing the we were alone so I could do this properly. I bury my head in the fabric of his crotch and block the barbs our tormentors are shouting between sharp gasps of breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nathan**_

Whitey is going to pay big time for this. If my father could get charges dropped after I stole a school bus, what does coach think he'll do when he finds out I was put off a bus, thirty miles from home with my bastard brother. Lucas is all let's walk. I think he seriously thinks we're going to bond and be friends. As soon as the car pulls up and the ride is offered I'm practically gone. Lucas on the other hand, being the girl that he is, starts getting nervous and telling me not to get in. Naturally, I ignore his advice. Big mistake.

Next thing I know there's a gun at my temple and Lucas does the darndest thing. Instead of taking off and leaving my ass behind with these thugs, he follows orders and gets in the car. I gotta tell ya, I'm pretty impressed cause had our situations been reversed, I would have left his scrawny ass to get what he deserves. Now I'm beginning to think, this guy is not so bad after all.

Anyway, these idiots force us to strip and I'm instantly hearing dueling banjos in the back of my mind. Lucas is scared too, I can see it in his eyes. Besides, I know all to well about mob mentality being a mob leader for our team. At first the jerks make us do lame stuff like walk into a store in our underwear and buy stupid shit. I can tell Lucas is thinking about alerting somebody but no way in hell my dad is going to come to a precinct and find me half naked. I'd never live it down.

I suppose half naked boys buying beer, condoms and douches is not a regular occurrence around here because the next thing I know I can hear police sirens in the background and I have to force Lucas into the car, tossing the crap we bought in behind him.

I'm getting sort of sick of this game and decide to be aggressive. At least if I'm going to die out here, I want to go out with some sort of a fight. The guy driving, the one the other two assholes refer to as thing, pulls over and points the gun in my face and demands that I kiss my brother. Of course he doesn't know the guys my brother but even if he did, I somehow think it would just egg him on all the more.

I probably should have put up more of a protest but quite frankly sitting next to Lucas with my thigh pressed against his was beginning to do something to me and I'm wondering if these guys are picking up on it. I kiss him. Not a real kiss, just my lips closed and pushed up against his. I can't believe how incredibly soft his lips are. They're softer than Peyton's. I pull back from the kiss and my brother's eyes are hooded and his lips slightly swollen and all I can think is I'd like to do that again under different circumstances.

Little do I know, I'm about to get that chance. Someone in the car yells "French kiss him," and Lucas is all over me, forcing his tongue into my mouth. My tongue meets his and the kiss deepens. I accidentally moan much to the joy of the perverts watching.

It's amazing that I can actually think clearly during the free sex show we're providing for these guys amusement, but I manage to pull my mouth away from Lucas's and slowly trail kisses up his neck until I can whisper in his ear that I have a plan.

Our kidnappers want to see us make out and the sound of their heavy breathing let's me know that pretty soon I can get the gun. I rub my hand up and down Lucas's length and it feels like he shifts to give me further access. When I feel his hand inside my shorts I nearly forget my plan but somehow I manage to snatch the gun and realize it is a starter pistol. I'm feeling like this nightmare is just about over until I'm reminded that we're still outnumbered.

I'm not sure if my brother is going to be any good to me in a fight and quite frankly it bothers me that I am beginning to care about his safety as well as my own. We're forced out of the car and as if I couldn't see the next request coming, one of the guys shouts "give him a blowjob." Lucas and I tussle just a bit but I manage to maneuver us so that my back is near the driver's side door and more importantly the keys.

I force Lucas down and the feel of his breath against the thin fabric of my boxers makes me secretly want to finish acting out these guys fantasy before making my move. Only I figure if I do, I'd be a boneless mess and unable to make my daring escape so I reach in while the jerks are groaning and cheering and grab the keys. It takes every bit of will power to get Lucas to his feet and I kiss him once more before whispering that I have the keys.

I dangle the keys and threaten to throw them into the woods and demand Lucas's clothes back first in a game I call keys for clothes. Once he's fully dressed I manage to get my pants and shoes on before pretending to toss the keys into the woods and taking off with Lucas.

It's fucking freezing outside and while we're hiding in the bushes, Lucas strips off his hoodie and gives it to me. I feel warm instantly and I think it's because I'm wearing something that belongs to him. He only has a tee shirt on so being the good brother that I am I pull him back against me and wrap my arms around him as we kneel, listening to the bastards who started all this scour the woods for the keys.

He smiles the most amazing smile at me when I show him the car keys and I hold his hand as we circle back to the car and start it. Only the car doesn't exactly start and we both say simultaneously, "ditch" and run as fast as we can.

We stay off the main road in case they come looking for us walking through the woods we keep the road in sight. I'm not sure why I do it but I grab him by the hand and pull him towards a tree. With my back up against it, I pull him into my arms and kiss him, I mean really kiss him. To my surprise, he kisses me back and I'm wondering if we'd be lucky enough to find a nearby motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Lucas**

Nathan is kissing me right here in the middle of the fucking woods...and I don't care. I kiss him back. If those idiots find us now, I'll kill them single handedly for interrupting this. His legs are slightly spread apart and I'm between them. All that keeps running through my head is that I seem to fit here.

We break the kiss and he takes my hand as tells me we've got to keep moving. After what seems like over an hour, we spot a sign that indicates a rest stop about a quarter mile away. No traffic has passed and we both are pretty sure our captors are somewhere playing with themselves. We walk along the side of the road. We don't exactly hold hands or anything but our shoulders are touching and our fingers brush lightly against each others.

"Should we talk about this?" I stupidly ask and I can tell I've just killed the mood.

Nathan stops and it takes me a step or two before I realize he's not right beside me. I'm almost afraid to turn around but I do. He's looking at me with this face that I'm pretty sure he pulls on girls who say they want to slow down in the middle of a make out session.

"I'm sorry," I say, keeping my distance.

Nathan just shakes his head and offers me that cocky smile of his before walking up to me and taking my hands in his. He's walking backwards, leading me off the road and back into the woods. He leans against a big old tree and pulls me into his arms, his hands dropped low on my waist.

"Okay, let's talk."

I'm not sure if I'm supposed to go first but I do anyway.

"Are we feeling something because we feel something or is it the stress of what happened?"

Nathan laughs at me and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," he teases.

I think I'm actually pouting because he's making fun of me. That just makes him lean up and suck on my bottom lip. I place my hands around his neck and try to sound a little more intelligent.

"I guess I'm asking what are we doing? We're brothers. Brothers don't do this."

"No," he kisses my lips again, "brothers don't. But what if we weren't brothers?"

"But we are?"

"Not according to my dad. He says...," Nathan lets that sentence die. It probably has something to do with the scowl on my face.

I try to pull away even though I don't want to. I just wish we were drunk or something, so we'd have a good excuse for doing what we're doing.

"Let's pretend for one night that we're not brothers," Nathan more asks, than states. "Would you want to be with me?"

I nod my head yes like those crazy bobble head dolls.

"Okay. Those morons made us do stuff and it made me want more. I have a credit card and there's a motel not far from here." Nathan kisses me again and again.

"So tonight," I say slowly, "we're not brothers."

Nathan gives me his lopsided smile and this time I kiss him and try to pull him back up the slope and onto the road only he pulls me back again and kisses me, slipping his hands down my sweats and the waistband of my briefs. His finger is running up and down the crease of my ass and it is way too easy to pretend this is not my half-brother doing this to me.

"Touch me," he whispers against my ear before nibbling on the lobe.

I do. I slide my arm between us, which is no easy feat with the way he's cupping and kneading my behind. I cup his crotch and feel his whole body tense. I think we might not make it to the motel after all. He's fingering me, I'm fondling him and we're back to kissing again. Our tongues are entwined and are lips form a perfect suction around each others. His hips are pistoning back and forth against my caresses and I keep pushing back against the fingers that play at my entrance, inviting them in.

Then suddenly his hand is gone and I actually whimper audibly. He smirks, kisses me and pushes off the tree.

"C'mon, let's find that hotel," he says and takes me by the hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

**_Nathan_**

It's dingy and small and the sheets don't look like they've been changed in years let alone weeks but I don't care. We leave the spread pulled up and use our clothes as a barrier between us and what ever lurks in the fibers of the covering. It's a wonderful excuse for getting naked.

I'm on top of Lucas and I can tell he wants desperately for it to be the other way around. To hell with that big brother crap, I'm taking charge at least for the first round. After, he can do with me as he wishes. In my wildest dreams I never imagined this happening, me sliding my tongue all over his slim body and the hearing the cute little noises he's making while I'm doing it. I was pretty sure that one day Tim and I would end up getting hot and heavy somewhere after getting really really drunk and then denying it ever happened the next day. But this...this can't be denied. Those goons awakened something in me; in both of us. I can't pretend I was drunk coz neither of us has been drinking.

I'm trying hard as hell not to think this thing through. I know if I do, I'll stop this before it goes too far. That's not to say it hasn't gone too far already. I mean, his legs are over my shoulders and I'm traveling past the point of no return so if I'm about to really fuck up my life I may as well do it in style.

I think Lucas is probably agreeing with me on this one. His hands are pushing my head lower and lower. I hear myself say, "Don't worry baby, I got you," and I can't believe I just called him baby.

Everything is happening like a dream. I'm having this out of body experience and watching myself doing things no guy should do to his brother and loving every minute of it. I can taste him on my tongue long after we've switched places and he's deep inside of me. I try to hold on to every minute, every sensation. I'm afraid I'll wake and find it's all a dream and scared that when it's all over it will all be too real to deal with. Each thrust keeps me from thinking to hard. There'll be plenty of time for regrets tomorrow; tonight it's the feel of him nearly breaking me that I cherish. In the light of day, I know I'll still feel him and they'll be no denying that this was real.

When I wake, we're tangled together. It's still night. I reach for the phone to call someone, my dad probably. It seems highly inappropriate lying naked in a dirty motel with my brother but since my dad is the king of inappropriate behavior, it really shouldn't bother me.

I tell him as quickly as I can what happened and that Lucas and I are going to find a Greyhound station or something and come home in the morning. I can feel him bristle at the mention of Lucas's name. I think how much more he'd bristle if he knew what we'd just done. Lucas stirs so I cut the conversation short, leaving him in mid-rant about Whitey and how he's going to pay for this.

"Dear ole dad," Lucas murmurs, he presses closer against me.

"Yeah," I say, smiling in the dark, "I told him we were staying the night."

"I'm sure that went over well," he laughs.

"He's more concerned about Whitey," I tell him.

"Poor Whitey. Do you think he'll consider this as learning to work together?"

"I don't know," I say, "Let's ask him when we get back.

Lucas rolls into me when he laughs and I'm about to suggest we work together some more when I hear laughter and the unmistakable deep voice of my ex-girlfriend.

"Wait here," I say, grabbing my pants and moving towards the window.

Sure enough I see Peyton and Haley practically carrying Brooke past our room laughing. I think Brook is drunk.

"Get dressed," I call over my shoulder and go outside.

"Nathan," Haley and Peyton both squeal. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story," I say. I nod to Brooke. "What's up with her?"

"Painkillers," Peyton says.

I help them get her into their room which is no better then ours.

"We called our parents and told them we'll be home in the morning."

"We did too," I blurt out.

Both Haley and Peyton give me this look like who's the bimbo I'm with tonight. That's when Lucas shows up, leaning in the door frame. God he's sexy when he leans. Peyton and Haley forget me and squeal again before dragging him into the room.

He volunteers the info about Whitey throwing us off the bus but nothing else. It turns out Peyton has her car but she was low on gas and didn't want to chance driving for miles to find the nearest station. Lucas and I graciously volunteer to hike to a gas station in the morning. Haley points out it is morning so we settle for when the sun comes up.

We chill in their room for a while and the whole time Haley and Peyton keep giving each other this look and I suddenly feel like the whole world knows what we did. I'm just thankful Brooke is asleep because if she even suspected, we'd never be able to return to Tree Hill again.

When Lucas and I return to our room, we don't talk much. I'm afraid the spell is broken but as soon as I climb back onto our bed, Lucas is right there with me, folded against me, hand playing with my nipple ring. We don't chance doing something else and getting heard by our friends. Instead we sleep until light creeps through the window. We shower separately and make good on our word to get gas for Peyton's car.

It turns out the gas station is about a mile and a half away. I can't take the silence so I ask Lucas a question.

"Have you ever seen the Breakfast Club?"

"Mmm hmm." He smiles and starts singing, "Don't you, forget about me."

We laugh at hum that stupid song all the way there and back. We hold hands on the walk back, fill up Peyton's car and let the girls treat us to breakfast. Peyton let's me drive going back and Haley insists on she Brooke and Peyton sitting in the back. Brooke is totally confused about all of us being together and that just makes us all laugh more. When we finally make it back to Tree Hill, we drop Haley off first, then Brooke. I drive by Lucas's house and it actually hurts to see him getting out the car. Peyton is already moving into the front passenger seat.

I keep thinking _it's over_. Tomorrow will be like every other day. Lucas tells Peyton thanks and then winks at me. As he walks away I hear him whistling our song and I think, "_Maybe things will be different._"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

_**Lucas**_

The first time I see Nathan since our little adventure is after school during practice. In spite of my reassurances to him when he dropped me home, in spite of our promises to each other, I can't help feeling that everything has changed and that nothing that happened will matter.

We go through our drills and Nathan is all business as usual. He snaps at me for missing a shot and is in a generally foul mood. Whitey is in an even fouler mood and tells us ladies to hit the showers because we're stinking up his gym. I hang back, allowing Nathan, Tim and his entourage to make it to the lockers and ultimately the showers before me.

I stall for time talking to Coach because Whitey is always ready to dole out advice. He brings up what happened on the bus and I tell him honestly that I think me and Nathan made some progress. That happens to be the understatement of the year. It's not until I hear a few of the guys pass by and say "Goodnight coach," that I feel it is safe to go to the lockers. When I get there it is practically empty. Jake and Tim are just leaving. Jake says goodnight; Tim doesn't. I almost get the impression that he is jealous of me.

I look around and there is no sign of Nathan, so I open my locker, grab a towel and shed my practice uniform. I nearly scream like a girl when strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me back. I try to turn but lips are nipping at my neck and then my earlobe. When a voice starts singing off key our song in my ear, I laugh and lean back against the warm and very naked body behind me.

"Nate," I whisper, "somebody might come."

"That's what I'm hoping for," he murmurs. His hand trails down my stomach and grabs hold of my hardening cock.

My breath hitches before I can speak again and scold him. "That's not what I meant." I don't think I say this convincingly because his hand is working its magic and I am pistoning my hips in a way that doesn't exactly scream disapproval.

"Showers, now," he growls, pushing me forward without letting me go.

I'm beginning to get the idea that I misread him earlier but this is too scary. Me and him in the showers together is a risk I'm not willing to take. Once we're in a stall, I maneuver myself in his arms so that I can face him. His lips are instantly on mine and his hands are freely roaming over my body.

"My mom's not home. We can shower there," I offer.

A few more kisses and he seems to be thinking with his upstairs brain again. He cups my face in his hands, kisses me violently and orders, "Get dressed quick," so I do. I get in my car and he follows. He's practically on my bumper and I'm pretty sure it is symbolic on so many levels.

We go around to the back door that leads to my room and before I can get in the door good we are literally joined at the hip. My door is kicked closed and I'm pushed on my bed. I'm thinking we should really talk more about this but I'm also thinking it's almost four and my mom won't be home until ten so there's still plenty of time for talk later.

The one thing I do know, what happened on that road between us was not a fluke. Nathan wants me, wants this...us and so do I. I just hope that we'll be able to make this work. So many cards are stacked against us. Whatever this road we're on, I only hope there aren't too many bumps and turns along the way.


End file.
